


Chisolm’s 7 - fanmix

by lazaefair



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Mixtape, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: Fanmix/soundtrack for VillaKulla'sbrilliant Magnificent Seven-Ocean's 11 crossover.Mostly jazz, nu-jazz, jazz-hop, and trip-hop.





	Chisolm’s 7 - fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chisolm's 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584300) by [VillaKulla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillaKulla/pseuds/VillaKulla). 



[](https://imgur.com/VcODBZb)

[](https://imgur.com/V2m8945)

**Sam Chisolm** MC Solaar - Nouveau Western  
**The Pitch/The Job** St. Germain - Rose Rouge  
**The Gold Rush** The Seatbelts - American Money  
**Bartholomew Bogue** Nicobox - Goodbye  
**Billy & Goody, First Meeting** Henry Mancini - Lujon  
**The Crew/The Plan** Gramatik - In My City  
**Vasquez & Faraday** Beck - Qué Onda Guero  
**The Grift** Grant Lazlo - Caravan  
**Aquarium/Miekka** Nightmares on Wax - Les Nuits  
**Red & Jack** Thomas X - Can You Hear Me*  
**Venice Canal** Paolo Conte - Via Con Me  
**Betrayal** Bohren and Der Club of Gore - Painless Steel  
**Goody & Billy, First Time** Slackwax - Close to my Fire  
**Sam & Goody** Burt Bacharach - South American Getaway (Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid soundtrack)  
**Go Fish** The Seatbelts - Spokey Dokey  
**Showtime/Casino Floor** The Avalanches - Live at Domino’s  
**Vasquez & Faraday, Seven Minutes In Heaven** The Seatbelts - Cosmic Dare (Pretty with a Pistol)  
**Double-Cross** Odjbox feat. Nas - Made You Look (NSFW**)  
**Comeuppance** Astronote - The Big Fight  
**Victory** Lamb - Angelica  
**Epilogue: On A Boat** Chrome Sparks - Marijuana

Bonus Tracks!  
**Laser Grid Dance** La Caution - Thé A La Menthe  
~~You didn’t think I would make an Ocean’s 11 fanmix without including this song did you~~  
**Red’s Car** A Tribe Called Red - Electric Pow Wow Drum  
**_Three_ Marias** Carlos Santana - Maria Maria

[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZcCUfb47V2TkUekB7_z4P1XmRovngldB) || [Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/anonimiscat/chisolms-7/)

*Red Harvest is canonically Comanche, but Martin Sensmeier is Tlingit, so I figured it was okay to feature Thomas X, who is Chippewa (specifically from the Red Lake Nation in Minnesota). I think it’s plausible that modern-day Red Harvest would have him on rotation as he works on his cars.  
**Contains the n-word, profanity, and sexual themes. It is, after all, Nas.

~~You have no idea how hard it was not to compose this entire mix just out of tracks from the Cowboy Bebop OST~~


End file.
